Never walk alone
by Neri Allis
Summary: It was dark, silence reigned in the streets. A boy walked down them, fairly raven haired, onyx eyes, many knew him to be Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Itasasu
1. The Darkness

It was dark, silence reigned in the streets. A boy walked down them, fairly raven haired, onyx eyes, many knew him to be Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha walked home on his own, he'd finally finished his daily training exercisers, being held back for much longer because he had sparred with Kakashi-sensei this time. One would consider such an idea a, well, very bad one considering Kakashi-sensei was a Jounin and Sasuke was just a genin. At least they would only think that in Sasuke's case.

Now Sasuke's body was completely sore from head to toe since he demanded that Kakashi would not go easy on him. Of course Kakashi did protest, well more like turned his head away in disapproval and look into his book. Sasuke wasn't one to take no for an answer unless he had to. So he continued to persistently prod the Jounin into fighting him at full strength , thinking '_my god Naruto's rubbing of on me,_' until he was finally sparing with him.

Now because of that he was almost completely numb and through everything Kakashi had still gone easy on him. He sighed in annoyance but was rather proud of exactly how long he could last Kakashi and the level of strength that was used against him. If Kakashi was still with him, he would agree, not many of his sparring partners could last to long against him in battle when he was serious.

His muscles were spent at the moment, he needed rest, and he had pushed himself a little to hard against him. Sasuke rubbed his left arm, soothing the sore muscles. He rounded a corner, watching as the light from the streetlights faded behind him. He had gone down this alley many times but never at night, this was the first for him. Nor,ally he would leave around sunset, then would walk down here while the sun was still up.

As the shadows crept along the walls, fading into complete darkness as light faded, it showed Sasuke exactly how intimidating this alley was at night. He shook it off, as if he was going to let something like this scare him, especially since he had been through much worse. As he walked farther, instead of fading into the darkness, the shadows seemed to get larger and more frightening. He was beginning to become intimidated by the freaky phantoms but not scared, there was no light behind him. He didn't remember the alleyway being this long before or at least didn't notice.

All the while that he was walking, he could swear that something or someone was watching him but every time he turned to try and get a glimpse of it, he would be greeted with nothing, complete silence.

He just noticed that he had been staring down at the ground for a while, as he looked up he surprisingly saw another path in the alley and at the end of it was...his home. '_Strange..._' He stood confused for a few moments before thinking "I don't remember that being here or maybe I just haven't noticed it before...oh well might as well, its closer to home I guess." Normally Sasuke would have ignored this and kept walking because he did not believe that he had ever even seen that path before and well, he had more common sense usually. The only reason that he was doing this without even thinking about it was because, just like his body, his mind was completely stressed to it's limits and just didn't consider any possible danger that could come from this.

Quickening his pace, just slightly, his discomfort of this place growing by the minute until he finally reached its end. A sigh escaped his lips as he muttered "finally..." Sasuke wasn't one to be taken surprise of often and at the moment there was this incredibly nagging and uncomfortable feeling, growing very suspicious and just knew something was going to happen. His suspicions were proven, as he activated his sharingan, only to notice that he was surrounded by shinobi who hid themselves in a genjutsu.

"_Crap..._"

He continued to move forward, acting as if he had not noticed them just to see if they were actually going to attack him because they could just be hiding their position, for whatever reason he did not know. He passed by one of them, "_no reaction, that's good._" He did not stop to turn and look back because he would indefinitely know if the ninja were to attack him from behind. A second one, the same result, a third, a fourth and a fifth. None reacted to him passing them by; Sasuke's theory was that they weren't going to attack him. There was only one more and this one looked none to happy as well. Based on his different clothing and gruff appearance, Sasuke guessed that he was the leader.

He glared at Sasuke who pretended to not notice him. Standing side by side with the man, Sasuke stopped. He looked up into the sky but was really trying to pay as close attention to them as possible, figuring he wasn't going to get anything out of them he continued.

They had been none the wiser to why he had stop for reason Sasuke was quite sure he knew he felt a couple of chakra flares, they were angry. Why? He was sure he knew but he would wait. "Uchiha...Sasuke...it's considered rude to ignore your opponent." He was right; he turned to face them and muttered "so you noticed. You weren't exactly that hard to sense."

A laugh, "I suppose we weren't but doesn't matter anyway since you're in no condition to fight anyone anyway. No point in try to..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence as he charged at Sasuke, the others following his example. Sasuke fought them off as best he could in consideration of how worn out his body was but in the end they overwhelmed him but not without him taking out two of them first. Sasuke yelled out every curse word he could think of at his assailants as they pinned him to the dirt.

Other than his worn out muscles he had taken new wounds, kunai had sliced through his flesh, staining his skin red. Even though it was rather dark, he could see the smirk on the leaders face. The others had backed off and were now watching for anyone that would pass by. Two of them chased after two pedestrians, one a female who shrieked when she saw she was being chased and another, a male who was running after the female in an attempt to help her and was also being chased.

Two were knocked out; two were gone, leaving only one and the leader. Sasuke squirmed under his grip in defiance; he wasn't going to let him hold him down without a fight no matter how tired he was. A chuckle was heard above him, a sly and threatening voice growled "no point in struggling Sasuke Uchiha. It doesn't matter because no matter what you do, you're not going to escape my grip." Sasuke knew his words were the truth; he wouldn't be able to fight him off in the state he was in at the moment. Completely worn out and chakra drained but in his all natural defiance he continued to struggle.

He thought "damn it!"

A hand slid up his thigh while another restrained his hands, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as his captor pressed his lips against his causing the boy to thrash under him more vigorously. Once the supposedly older man had pulled away, Sasuke's anger built up and he barked "what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh nothing much, just checking out my new pet."

His eyes went blood red and thought "_to hell with the fact that I don't have enough chakra, I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!_" The man, feeling the anger burn into him, shifted slightly in discomfort. Sasuke was about to lunge at the man, not caring if he was on top of him or not when he just...stopped. His body froze, '_this feeling, w-what is it!?_' He felt eyes watching him, the same eyes as before, there was a sudden yell coming from behind him.

His captor looked forward and Sasuke found himself unconsciously looking to see what the commotion was. It was almost to dark to see but he was sure he saw a figure seemingly flying through the air. It lunged at the 'guard' that had just been standing there, keeping a look out and knocked him out cold...or killed him. The one on top of him growled angrily, there was a thudding noise of the body of the other ninja and also one from when the 'leader' struck Sasuke in the chest, something small and sharp entering his flesh. The man got off of him and faced the unknown assailant head on, there was dizziness, and Sasuke knew he had just been drugged. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't move and he was losing consciousness, fast. The sharingan faded from his eyes and breathing grew ragged. As the darkness completely engulfed his vision he saw the man charge at his unknown foe before

silence...

* * *

Here's the first chapter of this Itasasu story, hopefully this turns out good


	2. A place I called my home

The prickly surface, the damp feel of wet grass below him, along with the cold rush of air passing by. He groaned in drowsiness, '_what happened..._' His mind was clouded for several minutes as he tried to remember the previous events. "Damn it...my head is killing me...wait, where's that man? That bastard, he drugged me! He'd better pray I don't find him, oh great Naruto's rubbing off on me."

He shifted his weight to his right as he felt his body grow heavy; apparently much to his dissatisfaction, he still hadn't recovered completely from whatever drug had been injected into his bloodstream. He realized that he had yet to open his eyes though as soon as he had there was no difference from when they had been closed, it was pitch black, even darker than before.

He had to strain his eyes to be able to find anything around him, there was a sinking feeling, a terribly sickening and possibly fearful cloud hanging over his mind.

He had to shake it off; he couldn't get scared, not now. At this moment in time, he awoke to find himself in a much different place than he had been traveling in before. The man that was holding him captive previously was gone, at least for now because he had no idea if he would return.

He had to think clearly, if he were to get scared, there could be consequences.

His momentary struggles in his own mind suddenly alerted him to the other problem he was faced, his wrist which had moved just slightly were bound behind him. The cold floor that pressed against his skin also alerted him that his shirt had been removed. He pulled against the bindings on his wrist, only succeeding in reddening his skin, he growled angrily thinking '_damn it, it's to tight, I can't get it off._'

As pulled himself slowly to a sitting position with much difficulty due to the bindings but he still managed to sit up. He scanned the area around him as best he could; he was still outside but was indefinitely in a different place, the trees around him that hung over an old rusty door, no...gate provided him with his hypothesis.

There was only thing he wanted to know at the moment other than where he was, why did that gate seemed so...familiar.

Slowly, very slowly he got to his feet, staring at the gate that lay in front of him. His curiosity was intrigued; he didn't bother to think of how he had gotten there or what had happened to that bastard that charged at the mysterious figure and sent him into unconsciousness. He stared at the huge doors that lay in front of him, noticing an opening in-between them that was large enough so that he could use his body to open them. He was, to put it simply, relieved that he wouldn't have to use his hands.

Whatever had bound him had done a good job at it; he still couldn't free his wrist no matter what he tried. '_maybe there is something I can use to cut these off on the other side of these doors._' Why was that gate holding such an interest to him, he had to find out now. Pressing his back against the cool metal, he shuddered as the cold hit his back but continued, slowly forcing it open until it began to open to its own accord.

He stood back once he felt it moving on it's own and stared, awaiting to see what lay beyond it. Sasuke had grown to regret many things in his life, this had now joined them. Why it intrigued him, why is it was so familiar, why was there fear that he couldn't restrain creeping up into his face.

"N-no..."

He could merely say that one word as he stared into the one place that held his fears, the place that he had loved and was loved as a child, his home, the place that was once the residence of the Uchiha clan. His breath slowly down to a labored pace as he stared into the horrific place that he once called a home, now it was just a reminder, a horrible memory that he wished to be rid of. His fear grew in intensity; he felt like rabbit, a simple rabbit about to be snared by a predator, he couldn't stay there.

He shouldn't have gone there; he should not have opened those doors. As he felt his heart pound in chest, he gave in, he turned tail and ran. He had to get away from that place, fear stricken on his face. The bindings on his wrist did not make it an easy task as it made him lose his balance more than once.

His fear grew into what was possibly paranoia as he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. He still felt like a rabbit, this time being chased, knowing fully well that it was going to die but still running away.

He didn't know how right he was; eyes appeared in front of him. He stopped, staring point blank, unable to break the gaze. They vanished, it appeared on both sides of him, and then in front again, they were everywhere, waiting, watching. Sasuke looked from left to right; the only places that they didn't seem to be were...were right behind him or were they?

As he turned to see, they were there as well but this time they had a body to go along with them, a body shrouded in shadows. His breath suddenly hitched as the body lunged at him, passing him by the first time then turning around and grabbing him from behind. That grip on him, he couldn't pull away from it, damn it, he wished his hands were free.

He knew he was that rabbit, a rabbit that had been running and was caught, was being dragged away and was going to die. Where was he...she taking and...no, this direction, it was going back, back to his first home. He struggled in his grip but to no avail as he was not set free at least not until it stopped suddenly and he was thrown forward.

He remained airborne for a moment before crashing down onto the cold, hard, unforgiving earth. His body skidded against the ground before rolling to a halt a few feet away. Eyes shut tightly in pain but he forced them open to catch a glimpse of his assailant. The word that formed in his mind would not leave him now, nor anytime time soon.

"_Itachi._"

* * *

i think i did this chapter well but it's your opinion 


	3. The man I called brother

A long dark cloak that blended in with its surroundings, only the red clouds distinguishing it from the darkness that surrounded them. Even with the neck of the cloak cover half of the face; Sasuke knew it to be the one that he used to call brother. A cold, emotionless voice rang in his ears as it called out silently to him, "Sasuke..." He lay there half on his knees and half on his chest; he hated how it seemed like he was bowing to his despicable older brother.

Itachi merely watched his fearful otouto, a wicked smirk forming on his features. Sasuke began to think the worst of the situation, if his brother was smiling then that would mean something dreadful was about or going to befall him. He was not sure but Sasuke thought that he heard the faintest sound of a chuckle as his brother spoke in an amused tone, "curiosity killed the cat otouto or should I say rabbit..." Sasuke stayed silent, how did he know that he was thinking about the rabbit. His thoughts from earlier were based on a rabbit that he had seen when he was younger, that was killed by a starving stray dog.

In a way, he was surprised that his Aniki...wait no, he would not call him that anymore...he didn't deserve the right to be called an older brother. His name was more along the lines of that fucking bastard that killed my family, remembered that incident from their childhood, more like from his childhood and that bastard's teen years.

As the fear of his aniki grew exponentially in its insensity, his mind focused on his main problems at the moment. How he was bound by his wrist, how he was so vulnerable at the moment, it was overwhelming him. Itachi spoke in an almost silent voice. He voiced the warnings that were to late to avoid, "if you hadn't gone down that path, you wouldn't have been attacked...if you had accepted Kakashi's offer to walk you home, you would have been safe and not been in this situation." Sasuke's mind was screaming for him to move, to get as far away from him as possible but he couldn't move, at least, not yet...he felt like his body at that moment was frozen in place.

"Aren't you going to thank me otouto...?"

His words, they weren't an actual question per say; it was more a statement that had gotten the reaction he wanted from Sasuke. For a mere moment, all fear was gone and Sasuke barked "w-what the hell are you talking about!" That wicked smirk widened, slowly moving closer to his fearful and at the moment, angry otouto as he stated in a calm, cool tone, "I was the one that saved you from your captives before."

Sasuke stared at him blankly, how was he to expect Sasuke to believe that he had actually saved him...though much to Sasuke's own misfortune he knew it to be true. He refused to acknowledge it but Itachi was indefinitely telling the truth, Sasuke had almost forgotten about that figure that had attacked his former captor. It really did make actual sense, for the person was trying to save him, he knew that now but only Itachi would bind him if he had rescued him.

The anger he felt was no longer seen, keeping mostly to himself, he murmured in an almost inaudible voice "that person was you..."

"Yes dear otouto...though you may have been safer with them..."

Sasuke cringed to the thought of how much danger he was in at the moment, though he did not wish to show it even if he was failing miserably. He now felt like a wild beast who's every instinct was telling him that he was about to be harmed fataly, Itachi continued with the warnings that he had been speaking of earlier "if you hadn't opened these doors, you would have been spared...if you hadn't ran; I wouldn't have chased you...now you have nowhere to go."

Sasuke mind was distracted, more than he should have been considering his position at the moment. He had to focus, his brother getting closer by the second, closing the gap between them. Sasuke wasn't going to just let him walk up to him, as much as he hated to admit it, he was genuinely scared, fearful, terrified for his life. Not only because of how his aniki was there, taunting him but the location, of all places, he had to meet his nii-san, no this bastard in this place, where it all started.

The only clear thought he had was _'so after all these years i'm still afraid of death.'_

Despite his bindings, he forced himself to get on his feet, nearly falling back down but keeping his balance, before Itachi had reached him, before he had the chance to touch him.

He wouldn't let himself go willingly, not while he had a single breath within his living body. That dangerously amused look on Itachi's face, he couldn't take it, with whatever strength and balance he had, Sasuke ran through the streets of the old Uchiha compound desperately trying to flee this place. What he despised the most at the moment ws that Itachi was still taunting him, he shouldn't have been able to run, that man was toying with him. He knew he wouldn't get away but as the scared little rabbit that he was, he refused to give in, he would not stop unless he was forced to.

He ran, he didn't care where he was going, as long as he was as far away from Itachi as possible. He was scared to be honest but there was another reason he had for running away from his nii-san, a secret he held, one that his parents, friends or other family members had never been able to get out of him. One that even Itachi knew if Sasuke spoke of, Sasuke, no both of them would die.

The very thought sickened him to his stomach; he couldn't keep his focus on his situation at hand again, until it was to late. Itachi appeared suddenly, without warning in front of him causing the younger of the two to accidentally impinge into him. Sasuke was about to run away again when he was grabbed by his neck with one hand, another gripped his chin, forcing him to look into the superior of the two's eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared into the now swirling sharingan in his brothers eyes and felt himself blackout for a moment and his vision returned mere seconds later only for him to find...

* * *

I think I may be losing my touch with this story T.T 

I know that there are probably alot of people who are hating me for leaving such a cliff hanger XD, don't shoot me 0.0

i'm working on the chapter i swear, oh and impinge is another word for bump


	4. What happened

Mada mada:

Okaa-san: mother

Iie: No

Dame: bad, no good

chibi: little

kodomo: child

Otou: father

* * *

Last time: Itachi appeared suddenly and without warning in front of him causing the younger of the two to accidentally impinge into him. Sasuke was about to run away again when he was grabbed by his neck with one hand, another gripped his chin, forcing him to look into the superior of the two's eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared into the now swirling sharingan in his brothers eyes and felt himself blackout for a moment and his vision returned only for him to find...

* * *

Himself lying on his back. He couldn't focus for a few moments as his brain registered his surroundings. As he looked about him, he noticed that he was in a brightly lit room. 'So familiar..." His mind was clouded in weariness, as lay there. A soft surface underneath him, the feel of cotton if he was right.

As he managed to focus his mind, he blinked repeatedly and thought "huh? Wait…where am I? What happened and why does my head hurt so much?" He motioned his body to sit up but stumbled back down in his first attempt. His muscles felt sore and used for a moment before just fading, that feeling, it vanished. Without thinking, he forced himself to sit up slowly and scratched his temple in confusion.

'Why is it that I can't remember anything...?'

Looking about the room he found that he had been laying on a bed, the sheets partially kicked off and disheveled from use in a pair of black shorts. As he sat there on the bed trying to recall his previous encounter or at the very least why he felt at a loss for the moment, he heard the sweet, melodic, female voice, that he knew all too well, call out to him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!?"

He turned his head thoughtfully to the closed doorway which he had just noticed. He heard a knock ring from the other side, the sweet voice continued to call him. Trying to think clearly on this new occurrence he thought 'who is she?' The knocking persisted before he found himself replying "yes okaa-san?"

The knocking stopped abruptly and then she spoke in a motherly tone with a hint of humor laced into the words "my sweet little Sasuke, you should get out of bed. You've been sleeping in; it's time to wake up. I wouldn't even be surprised if you haven't dressed yourself yet. Have you? If you have I'm coming in."

In quick haste he replied "mada mada!"

"I know are you sure you don't need any help to dress yourself?"

"Iie! Dame!"

"Aww I still think of you as my chibi kodomo!"

"Okaa-san!"

A light laughter echoed from behind the closed door as Sasuke frantically searched for a shirt before his okaa-san did decide to dress him, he really wouldn't put it past her. Ten minutes of searching proved to be fruitless, the voice called out from behind the door, "you're going to be late for school at this rate. I have a shirt for you with me right now."

He mentally struck himself in the face, motioning over to the door; he slowly slid the large wooden doorway. Staring at the figure that stood there, he examined her raven hair, rosy cheeks and smiling face as she handed the black t-shirt that bore the Uchiha crest. As he took it from her she asked "are you sure you don't need help?"

"Okaa-san...!"

Quickly pulling the fabric over his head to prevent her from intervening. He did not understand why she still considered him a baby, she knew he wasn't. Succeeding in pulling his head through the neck line and his arms through the sleeves, he turned his attention to her. That motherly smile she always wore, it could warm the heart of anyone who were to catch a glimpse of it. "Come have some breakfast."

Absent mindedly he nodded his head and followed her as she walked down the hallway, pictures of ancestors and present members of his family adorned the walls. He regarded the last one, a family portrait of him, his mother who was smiling sweetly, and his father that had an expression between happiness and anger and his brother who also smiled but to one who knew his personality would know it to be a fake smile.

Why did fear creep into his heart as he regarded that picture, especially when he looked at his otouto?

He quickly shook it off as his okaa-san turned to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, Okaa-san."

She still watched him intently, as a mother she knew that Sasuke was trying to hide something from her but what. "Sasuke..."

"Okaa-san, I..."

He stopped for a moment before continuing "I think I had a bad dream..."

"What about?"

"About..."

He tried to think back to the possible nightmare but nothing came. "Umm...n-nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She decided not to pry and returned to walking down the hall, Sasuke following closely behind her. Though as he reached the front doors, he couldn't help but think that something was missing or wrong. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted or cut off as he saw someone sitting by the front porch about to go out the door.

He felt an incredulous waved of happiness, admiration and respect for the figure that sat there and before he could think to stop himself, he cheered "nii-san!" The figure turned to him, a smile, a real smile grazed his features as he looked up at the smaller figure that stood behind him.

"Good morning Sasuke...I trust you slept well."

"I did...nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with my shuriken training today?"

"No Sasuke."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke..."

"You always say you're sorry."

He motioned for his otouto to come forward and Sasuke found himself walking towards him and like always was rewarded with a gentle poke to the forehead. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, and regarded his aniki as he spoke.

"Why not ask father?"

"You're better than him!"

"Maybe tomorrow..."

"You always say that too and tomorrow never comes."

"I'm sorry Sasuke..."

"..."

"..."

He turned away from his griping otouto as he casually step walked out of the front door, not before passing by his father though, exchanging looks off disgust as he vanished. Sasuke stood angry, confused, saddened and slightly berated. He thought 'nii-san is always busy...'

He sighed softly and continued 'why are Otou and Itachi nii-san in such bad relations with each other?' His Okaa-san appeared behind him whispering "Sasuke, here's your lunch and here are a few tomatoes. Knowing you, you were going to eat these for breakfast anyways so I thought ahead this time and Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"You're late."

The sudden realization of how long he had just been standing there dawned on him and he quickly took his okaa-san's home cooking and the tomatoes from her as he bolted out the door.

* * *

Yay, fourth chappie .. I know i'm losing it now T.T. Decided to put a little more japanese in my story.

Sasuke: It was just a dream, thank god...

Akuma tora: Umm maybe

Itachi: You're not serious, you have any idea how corny that is

Akuma tora: I never said that it was!

Sasuke: so it's not?

Akuma tora: I'm not telling

Itachi: I could force you to tell

Akuma tora: no you can't

Itachi: Really?

Akuma tora: well...

Sasuke: speak!

Akuma tora: Why me...T.T

Working on the next chapter, all shall be explained soon. Gotta run now before Itachi and Sasuke force me to tell.

Itachi and Sasuke: Get back here!

Akuma tora: Eeep!!


	5. An Epiphany

An almost unbearably hard day at school passed by ever so quickly, almost too quickly for Sasuke's taste. It felt as though he was a young blue jay in a flock of cardinals, just completely out of place. Though it was no different than any other time, he went through it like any other day with the exception that this time he had been late to class. First thing, as soon as he had walked in the class, as soon as Iruka-sensei had seen him, he was scolded for being tardy to class.

Words on the along the lines of 'a ninja is not tardy, does not come up with excuses, if this were a mission you could have caused varios complications' and many other words closely related to this. Sasuke stood there just taking the lecture that the chunnin was giving him for he knew that it had been his own fault.

He couldn't blame anybody, even if it hadn't been his own fault for he was the one that was tardy, so as his father had taught him, no complaints. As he was finally allowed to go to his seat, the female kunoichis in training that had been staring in awe moments before, swarmed him. Swooning over his supposed greatness and cooing words of affection and love towards him, with the exception of a select few.

The females he thought to be completely sane were sitting there watching the girls, fan girls surround the poor boy. He would admit it loudly if given the choice or to put it simply was somehow forced to, that if he was to date any of the girls in his class it would be them. Hinata, Junna, Keiko, Fumiko, Tomoko, Yuzu and Chizumi where the only girls that he found fairly interesting at the moment because they didn't worship the very ground he walked on.

He'd date them but of course that would only happen when he's older and actually interested in girls because if you even brought up the concept of kissing to him in his current age, the exact reply would be "eww! Kissing that's gross! You'll never see me kiss anyone...except a kiss on the cheek for Okaa-san."

Iruka stood there just watching with a hand flat on his forehead thinking "aren't they just kids? What do they know about love!?" Sasuke had much trouble maneuvering through the crowd of females as they continually shifted, following his movements. Sasuke supposed that Iruka-sensei had grown fed up with their antics as he commanded all of them to sit down in their seats, immediately. The entire group of females scrambled to their chairs and Sasuke finally managed to sit down as well without interruption this time.

Later that day, Sasuke was on the training grounds within the campus with the rest of his class. As they had all except of Sasuke, he did excellent in their eyes. Shot the single kunai in the dead center of the target, earning ohhs and awws from the fan girls. He would admit that he did enjoy their praise but they weren't the ones that he really wanted to impress. Nearing the end of the school day, Iruka-sensei handed each and every student a paper, what seemed to be a blank one to be precise. Upon a first glance it was just a blank, white piece of paper until the proper hand signs were exercised, revealing the black ink too the white sheet.

The hand signs were just for practice but they did reveal the hidden ink that gave the students their mark, their grade on their progress Much to Sasuke's satisfaction, he had received the grade he had strived for, perfect, no mistakes, no errors, just a perfect mark. Much to his excitement he couldn't help to think "maybe otou will be proud of me now!"

As the sun began to set, the glowing orange and red beams dancing on the clouds, Sasuke had set off for home. A few of the fan girls were asking him consistently if they could walk him home or if he could walk them home. Like always he refused their offers, he had to get home as soon as possible to show aniki and Otou his grade that he had just received.

If only he had known that the surprise would not be from him, no, something would be surprising but not in a way that he would want. He walked through the lush forestry, trees and plants of all kinds surrounding him. His thought were conflicted, he knew something was wrong but what. 'I don't understand, what is this feeling...? It's like I...I'm about to...walk into something...something...' He shook his head, he couldn't think of such things.

As he found himself lost in his own thoughts, he came across a clearing, an old park that he and Itachi would go to when he was a few years younger. 'I remember this...heh, I used to have so much fun here but it just seems so different. Wait there was an old training ground around here wasn't there?'

A few moments of searching proved fruitful as he now stood in an even smaller clearing. It was nothing special compared to various ones that he seen previously, it had a few simple targets, colored in red and white. Many scratches and dents proving its use, as well as a few burn marks around the edges. Completely surrounded by forestry and wisteria, a place where one could practice and train in piece, a place to practice using weapons like kunai and shuriken.

He thought 'why not?'

He set down his bag that bore the Uchiha crest in front of a nearby tree, pulling out a few kunai from a pouch simultaneously. Focusing on the targets, at the best of his skill, he shot each and every one that he held, at each of the targets, similar to the way he had seen his aniki practice. Three of the kunai had hit their mark, while five had missed, mistaking the wind currents set them off in an opposite angle and forced them to miss their mark. Fuming ever so slightly he retrieved his weapons and tried again, determined to hit the mark perfect.

As the sun had completely faded into darkness, hours that seemed like minutes passed by and somewhere during that time, Sasuke had fallen asleep, his back against an old cherry blossom tree. Weary from stressing himself, though still very alert. As the darkness that surrounded him grew in ferocity and intensity, he awoke. "So dark...wait, dark! Oh no! I...I was supposed to be home by now."

Forcing himself to his feet, he grabbed him bag that lay nonchalantly beside him and took off, running home as fast as he could even though a voice in the back of his mind was screaming "NO! Don't go!!" Running as fast as he could, he bolted through the forest, running as fast as possible so that he could get back to his home quickly.

Though time seemed to be warped, as if he had been running in a loop. Everything seemed to go by quickly, then as slow as a dull heartbeat. Every muscle, every thought, every breathless pant screamed 'stop!' It begged for him to stop in his tracks, to run away as fast he can. As he neared his home, his vision grew blurry, swirls of red and black, took over with such fury.

A strong metallic taste burned on his tongue as he tried to shake off the feeling. Slowly he came to a halt, desperately trying to regain his focus. "What's going on...what, wait...I" As he trembled violently thinking of horrors that past and yet to come, he came to a conclusion, he had an epiphany. "I...I...remember!"

Almost immediately afterwards, everything went black, searching desperately for a way out, like an animal in a cage. The worst was yet too come, as swirls of bloody red mixed with the black. A small girl sobbing uncontrollably for a moment before quickly vanishing. He had no time to contemplate who or what had just happened as his vision was now focused on the world forming around him. Blood red skies and dark grey clouds formed above him, cold black ground formed beneath him and before his very own eyes the Uchiha clan massacre was relieved in its every horrifying detail.

* * *

Akuma Tora: I'm really sorry about taking so long to write this chapter, i just had no insperation this time plus i got really lazy. I just completely lost the story...hook, line and sinker. -.-

Sasuke: What kind of writer slacks off on her stories?

Itachi: I have to agree with sasuke on this

Akuma tora: ...i really don't have an answer.

SAsuke: Well don't do it again or...

Itachi: ...I will punish you...

Akuma Tora: (cowers) certainly have a way with words (fear)


	6. Run little Rabbit

As his body fell limp on the ground, Sasuke could only stare up weakly at the one who had caused his current dilemma.

"So...I was in...a genjutsu, your genjutsu...all along."

A wicked smile formed over his aniki's face as held the weakened boy by his chin and stared directly into the onyx orbs.

"My, my does the little rabbit feel weak...your eyes are getting rather hazy otouto. I suppose I should do something to wake you up now should I."

Pulling his feebly struggling otouto into his arms, he forced and held the boy against the wall of the house that they stood beside. A house that brought back many memories in particular, the house that they had lived in. Struggling weakly, like an injured rabbit trying to break away from its predator, Sasuke tried to pull away from Itachi's grip but his wicked aniki had done too much damage mentally to him for him to be able to put up much of a fight. Itachi merely smiled at the meager attempts and waited patiently, after a few moments had passed, Sasuke just gave in, stopped moving. Itachi had expected that, he also expected something else, another reaction with the action he was about to act on.

As Sasuke had given up, temporarily, on struggling he found Itachi's face nearing his, inch by inch. He expected his aniki to taunt him again, use his cruel words against him in another attempt to shatter the boy's spirit but no words came, in its place something far more unexpected happened. His eyes widen in surprise as he found his lips being claimed by Itachi, the shock alone could knock him out. His struggles returned as he tried to separate them, he didn't want this, to be touched by his brother...it was disgusting! Due to his otouto's refusal to respond, Itachi pulled away and looked directly into those furious orbs. He waited, a sly smirk adorned on his already handsome face, yet again he gained the response he was looking for as Sasuke nearly screamed out "what the hell!"

"You didn't like it?"

Growling curses at the eldest, Itachi just brushed them off as he whispered in Sasuke's ear, "_brother why are you so..."_ Going closer to his otouto not caring if the younger were to try and bite him perhaps as he finished '**_weak..._**' Sasuke couldn't react as Itachi pressed his lips against his again, more demanding and forceful. With Sasuke being in such a vulnerable state from exhaustion as well as his wrist being bound behind his back, Itachi didn't need much effort on his part to hold him. One hand held the boy and his body weight kept him pinned as well, while his free hand slid down and caressed the boy's hips. He kept going lower and lower until...a gasp erupted in Sasuke's throat as he suddenly felt the hand caress him through his shorts, inadvertently parting his lips.

Itachi quickly slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, exploring the damp cavern. Sasuke hadn't noticed the invasion for a few moments as that hand continued to caress him; forcing moans that wished to break free from him back down. Thoughts of defiance filled his mind as he thought of biting Itachi's tongue to make him get off of him but Itachi had already known that Sasuke might make that attempt. Focusing the sharingan in his eyes to Sasuke's he slowly crept into the younger's mind again breaking him down until Sasuke found he just didn't have to will to move. His body was limp, unable to break away from this unbearably weak feeling that now surged through his mind and body.

Eyes growing partially hazy and weakened and just to add to his dissatisfaction, Sasuke felt unbearably submissive, the bastard now had control over him. Itachi smirked as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Sasuke's, coaxing him into a battle. As much as wished to bite his tongue, Sasuke found himself responding and kissing him back. Both participating in a short battle, neither wanting to back down or submit to the other. After a brief period, they separated for air; Itachi of course had won the battle. Sasuke's mind was screaming at him to move like before but this time his body wouldn't respond whatsoever. He felt trapped, as if he was in a cage of desire that his aniki had forced him into.

Itachi smirked, the dazed look that adorned his otouto face, he wondered, exactly how responsive was his little otouto was in this state. Raising his free hand up until it was at the waist of Sasuke's shorts; Itachi slipped his hand underneath both the fabric of the shorts and boxers and gripped the boy's shaft. Another gasp erupted from the boy's throat along with a loud unrestrained moan. Itachi felt a dark lusty desire wash over him as he then knew that Sasuke would be unable to resist him or at least wouldn't put up to much of a fight. Pulling away for a moment he let Sasuke's body linger on the wall as he silently whispered "shadow clone jutsu..."

Sasuke could only stare weakly as he now saw two Itachi's standing in front of him. With a chuckle Itachi said "don't worry you're only going to have the original, he's here for a temporary amount of time." Sasuke soon found his body yanked off of the wall and to the ground, shutting his eyes as a reflex and once they had reopened he took in the view of Itachi looming over him and the feel of Itachi behind him, holding him against his chest so that Sasuke's upper body was slumped against it.

Though his body was unresponsive, Sasuke's mind was running wild for a short amount of time. '_Which one is the real one...? The one behind me or the one in front?_' Both Itachi's remained still for a moment before Sasuke began moaning again as one of them had gripped his shaft again and began to pump. Unable to restrain himself, he had arched his head to the side, unknowingly allowing access to his neck. Itachi kissed and nipped at the flesh that was exposed to him. The 'clone' Itachi slinked up to Sasuke's chest, licking at the perky pink nubs hungrily, looking up at the longing expression that adorned Sasuke's face as pleasure coursed through his body.

Both Itachi's nipped at the flesh they were working with, puncturing the flesh on Sasuke's neck and sending slightly painful serge through his chest before licking possibly apologetically at the skin. '_Damn it, my mind is slipping, I can't concentrate forever, if this continues for much longer I will not be able to last..._' Seeing the conflict in Sasuke's eyes, the clone gripped at the hem of his shorts and slid it down along with his boxers as the 'real' Itachi continue to pump Sasuke's shaft. As he finally managed to successfully remove the last of the boy's clothing, he took a moment to look at the boy.

Sasuke's body almost let out a whimper of need as the 'real' Itachi released his shaft only to let out a hiss of surprise as something warm and wet took its place. Moaning uncontrollably as the moist cavern began to move up and down at a steady rhythm, while the other continued to kiss and nip at his pulse. Wanting to go farther, the 'clone' raised Sasuke's legs so that they rest on his shoulders so he could take Sasuke fully and more easily while caressing his inner thigh.

"I-Itachi..."

Sasuke couldn't take this euphoria Itachi was delivering unto his body; his mind had long since shut down and now his body was reacting on pure impulse. Unable to keep himself still, he tried to kick and squirm but Itachi had been holding his legs down firmly. Finally just losing himself as came into the clone's mouth as he deep throated him. Feeling exhausted he panted as the clone swallowed little Sasuke's fluid and continued to suck. Whimpering pathetically, like an animal that was being beaten by a torturous master, Sasuke felt himself get hard again as the clone's skillful mouth would not let up until it reached its goal.

Finally releasing Sasuke, he whimpered as the warmth was taken away. Itachi smirked, whispering into his otouto's ears as the clone brought three fingers to his lips, "suck." Through hazy eyes, Sasuke parted his lips slowly and complied, suckling on the three digits that had entered his mouth. Running his tongue over and around the digits, the clone found it hard to stifle a moan. Once the three fingers were coated with saliva, he pulled away. Sasuke grunted as he felt one of the slicked digits enter his body, shifted and whimpered as the second was added with a scissoring motion. Once his body had adjusted to the probing fingers, Itachi added the third, earning a small cry from his otouto. Once he found that he had stretched Sasuke out enough he removed the digits and the clone vanished.

Sasuke only stared wearily as Itachi switched his position and went in front of him, laying Sasuke down on his back. Itachi had already removed his cloak and shirt which would explain why he had felt so warm. With haste, Itachi flung off the remainder of his clothing and positioned himself in front of Sasuke's entrance. Taking one last look at Sasuke, he noted how Sasuke was completely at his mercy and how he would probably never be able to do this again.

"So vulnerable."

Being the only words he uttered at the moment, Itachi quickly thrust himself into the younger, earning a hiss of pain. He stared at the pained expression as he waited a few moments before resuming his thrusts. Damn it if Sasuke wasn't tight, pained cries was heard from Sasuke as he felt his body being rocked into viciously. Thrust after thrust and Sasuke was still hurting until a sharp jolt of white hot pleasure shot from his hips, forcing the boy to let out a pure cry of ecstasy.

If any shred of dignity or rationality had remained within Sasuke, it faded away into the darkness with that one thrust. Itachi's wicked smirk returned and he thrust again striking that place that drove Sasuke over the edge as he found his otouto bucking shamelessly against him and wrapping his legs around his waist. Sasuke seemed to let out a cry of frustration when Itachi slowed the pace to test him.

"He's definitely under my full control; otherwise...I wouldn't be able to do this."

Sasuke's arms embraced Itachi and clung to him with each precise thrust. Moans of pleasure were drowned out by the cries of ecstasy for each moment that his prostate was struck. Each moment that slipped by seemed to go by slowly, slower than Itachi had thought. As Itachi stared down at his otouto, reveling in the pleasure as much as his little Sasuke he began to think. How many more times would he be able to hold Sasuke like this, how many times would he have the boy underneath him. Body glistened over with sweat and completely hazed over in lust.

Never again, this was a one time thing, fore Sasuke had to learn that unless he hated him, things like this would continue to happen. No matter how much Sasuke tried to deny it, he still harbored a small ounce of brotherly love for Itachi and that had to be destroyed now. After this, when Sasuke was in his right mind again, his otouto would develop a new hatred for him and that hatred would lead him to his goal. Itachi grunted, he heard Sasuke cry out in complete ecstasy as he came on their stomachs and he followed soothe not long afterwards. Had he been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize how much time had passed by?

He hovered over his otouto for a moment; he stared at the euphoric expression on his face. Surely, beyond a shadow of doubt, Sasuke's hatred of him would be stronger from now on. Itachi had just used him; the one innocent thing about his little otouto was now forcefully taken away. When Sasuke was fully awake, he would know that Itachi had now taken almost everything from him. His little rabbit would flee from it's cage now and find a way to grow stronger, no matter the consequences. With his mind, Itachi got to his feet and cleaned himself off before dressing.

He stared directly into Sasuke's delirious eyes and invaded his mind once again, this time causing Sasuke to see horrific sights. Itachi made him see the most brutal and agonizing sights that soon snapped Sasuke back slightly into his right state of mind only to have him huddle himself into a terrified mess crying "no, make it stop! Mother, father...I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."

With Itachi deciding he was finished, he left the boy, crying and in pain, mentally and physically. He heard the cries of agony sound from behind him as he went farther and farther away until he was gone, away from his old home and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Akuma: To all my readers...I'M VERY SORRY!! I didn't mean to take so long but my blasted computer got a virus nad i lost everything including this story. I couldn't get enough inspiration to continue the story afterwards so i say again I AM SOOO SORRY!!

Itachi: Your foolishness is going to be the end of you, be prepared to die.

Sasuke: For once i agree

Akuma: (cowers) I'm sorry, i'm really sorry and...and...

Itachi and Sasuke: And what?

Akuma: And...I'm not afraid of you anymore.

Itachi and Sasuke: What?

Akuma: I remember a review one of my faithful readers left saying that i shouldn't let you push me around and you know what, i agree with that. I'm the bloody writer, i should a backbone! YOu should beware of my power!

Sasuke: Really what could you...

Itachi: possibly do to us?

Akuma: I...I...I could send the most horrifying thing in the world after you.

Itachi: No!

Sasuke: You don't mean...!

AKuma: Yes, if you even think of threatening me again, i'll sick the fangirls on you!

(A cage magically appears behind Akuma with rabid fangirls, trying to break free and get Sasuke and Itachi)

Yes my pretties, just wait, yuo'll have your chance.

Sasuke and Itachi: ...(fear, cower, horror)

Akuma: Excellent because we all know that when it comes to Itasasu pairings...there's NOTHING more scary than a fangirl!

Reviews would be appreciated :)


	7. A Survivor or Two survivors

Blood dripping down at an agonizingly slow pace,

"No..."

Bodies falling mutilated, in a bloody heap to the bloodstained ground,

"No...!"

Cries of agony tearing through his eardrums,

"No!"

Faces staring down at him, betrayal and agony portrayed on each dreadful silhouette. A feeling of absolute despair as the figures of his parents looked down at him, disappointed.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP!"

He suddenly jerked up from his previous position in a panic, a pain shot up his back he paid it no mind as he examined his surroundings.

"It was a...dream? More like a nightmare."

As his hazy vision slowly began to clear, he noticed the familiar walls of the building he was inside not to long ago.

"Of course...where else could I possibly be..."

Much to his own distaste, he found himself to be in the hospital and one that he had visited many times, far too many times for his liking on certain occasions.

He sulked in his own shame at the realization of what had happened much earlier. He let that bastard touch him even though it had been very unwilling. He let that man take the one shred of innocence that he had.

He would never get over this, not for as long as he was an avenger, which brought up the question how would he get stronger because it was obvious that his current method wasn't working.

He rubbed his neck fore as his anger grew stronger; he felt the curse mark on his neck grow very painful. He had to calm down because getting angry now with nothing to vent it on would do him no good for now.

As he managed to calm himself, barely, he sat up from his bed and looked out the window. It was dark, the moon shone brightly in the midnight sky. Its rays came down to him and he turned away, he believed he didn't deserve to see its beauty the way he was now.

That aside, he thought of the other reason he came to the hospital that didn't fall under certain circumstances. A special reason that no one had known of, the doctors surely wouldn't mind if he were to leave his room for a moment or at least he didn't care if they did.

fTerribly thankful that it had been the dead of night, he slipped to and out his door. Quietly slinking down the halls, avoiding doctors, nurses and anyone that could or would give him away. Of course his rear was still very sore and to put it simply, it hurt like a bitch.

On his way to his destination he over heard two doctors speaking in the lounge.

"Have you seen the new arrival?"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Yah, I saw him."

"Did you hear what happened?"

"No, I'd not come in while he was first brought into the hospital."

"I'll inform you. His sensei said that he found him inside the old Uchiha compound..."

Sasuke eyes lit up with surprise and caution as he thought, '_Kakashi_...'

"What happened?"

"He said he found him there after getting a sinking feeling in his stomach after his other teammates were attacked. From what he said it seems that there were two men chasing after his students, a boy and a girl. Apparently the attackers managed to back the girl into a corner and used her as collateral to stop the boy from attempting to rescue her and fight them off."

"That's terrible, poor children."

He felt himself grow distant at the thought, '_Naruto_..._Sakura_...'

"Yes, after their sensei found Sasuke, he says the sight that greeted him shocked him to say the least. The boy was stripped naked, cuts running up his abdomen and completely delirious. He says he was crying feverishly and screaming something along the lines of forgive me and make it stop. There was indefinite evidence that he had been raped."

"T-that's even worse!"

'_I'm_..._weak_...'

Sasuke felt himself fall into an emotionless haze as he just barely remembered those words, '_why are you so weak?_'

He growled to himself in rage, as cursed under his breath, "Itachi..."

The sudden sound of movement jerk Sasuke back to full attention and hid himself on full alert as the doctors passed right by him. As they slowly made their way down the hall he noticed one slow down their pace before turning a corner and saying "I feel sorry for the boy, I could never imagine feeling so weak in front of someone. To have something taken away from me after I'd lost so much."

'_Weak_...'

"Don't be like that, he has nothing to worry about, he has people to protect him."

'_I need_..._protection_..."

Not long afterwards, their bodies melded with the shadows and vanished, no where in sight. Sasuke slipped himself out of his hiding place and growled under his breath, "they have no idea, that they just admitted that I'm a...weakling."

As he began to slink through the hallways towards the other patient's rooms, he forced himself to calm down and began to read the names off the doors.

"Miyagi...Chiba...Yamagata...Nagano...Kyoto...Saga...Osaka..."

He stopped in front of one door as he read the name in bold crimson letters,

"Uchiha..."

Gripping the bronze doorknob he slowly waited it until he heard the familiar click and walked into the room. The sight that greeted him was normal in his opinion, a regular hospital room with the flowers on the desk next to the bed and the open window. With the addition of a figure sitting on a chair near the window, short amber hair that glowed in the moonlight and gently flowed with the wind. Making his way over to the figure he waltzed in front of them, noticing the feminine face, blank onyx eyes staring into absolute nothingness.

"Heh, so how have you been Suki, I guess the same as always."

No reply came from the female that sat in the chair; she made no facial expressions, noises, nothing...almost as if she sat there lifeless. He smiled, he really had expected no reply, and any other person would have thought that she was ignoring them but Sasuke knew more than that. He placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to face him. One would have thought that a sparkle flashed in her eyes as he stared dead on into her onyx orbs.

"It's too bad that they diagnosed you with comatose...it would have been really...really..."

He looked up thoughtfully into the calm and peaceful moon for a moment before finally finishing "...fun if you were awake."

He focused his attention on the machine that had monitored for any reaction from the heart and mind. He smiled, just like the times before; there was the reaction that was marked down from when he came to see her or if one would have mentioned her name.

She knew no one other than the Uchihas in this time and age, being asleep for six years had that affect on people. He remembered that day marked as the Uchiha clan massacre, they had found Suki shortly after they had found him, battered and bruised but in a complete state of shock. Ever since then she had been in this state, forever silent.

He smiled, not some half assed attempt at showing emotion, a genuine smile. Carefully he picked up the sleeping girl from where she sat and lay her down on her sterile hospital bed, slipping her underneath the sheets and pulling the blankets up to keep her nice and warm.

He stared at the figure as he placed his hands over her eyes, removing them soon after, too see that her eyes were now closed. A peaceful and tranquil expression on her features, soft breathing and the steady beeping of the heart monitor. As he gazed at her, Sasuke would of wonder of things that he had thought of before, questions he would ask himself.

Questions like did she know that he visited her? Was she awake on the inside? Aware of her surroundings just unable to express herself? Was she just a living shell of what she had been? Could one not make an even worse living hell? Trapped within your own body, possibly until you are finally put out of your misery? And most of all was there any way to bring her back?

To lose years of ones life, due to a long sleep would mostly have a negative effect on humans, they would probably be unable to cope with the knowledge that they had lost years of their life, that they had been cheated. As he contemplate these very common thoughts that he gained whenever he visited her, his face went from the gentle smile to an emotionless gaze.

Then there was that one other question that nagged at him when he visited. Why did Itachi spare her? Could it have been...Yukiko? Was she the reason that Suki's like had been spared?

He remembered her, Yukiko was beautiful, especially in winter. She and Itachi had an arranged marriage due to their fathers. They were both prodigies and their fathers expected their children to be gifted as well. Neither seemed to keen with the idea in the least. Despite the bastards calm personality, they had continuous boughts with one another, now that he thought about it, he was surprised of what happened later on. As the days turned into months, the found themselves warming up to one until the seeds of love blossomed. Apparently it had been the first thing that both of their father's had done right for their children.

But happiness doesn't or never has lasted long in the bastards life for around one month before the Uchiha clan massacre, Yukiko was assassinated, with Itachi's own hands. It had not been intentional, from what Sasuke knew, someone had used a technique that was the sharingan's ultimate weakness. That weakness was what had killed the girl.

The sharingan's abilities enhanced the user's visions towards any type of jutsu. It becomes stronger within their eyes and then they use that against their opponent. Some people have discovered that as a weakness as well. A good enough genjutsu would be enough to subdue the user of a sharingan.

Sasuke shook his head in wonder, could it be that Itachi actually had a heart? Is that why he spared her? Fury suddenly ravaged his mind as he reminded himself that one life is not compensation for the lives of others. Itachi may have spared her but he slaughtered the rest of the clan mercilessly. He couldn't have a heart, maybe a shred of mercy but he was complete, beyond a shadow of a doubt, heartless.

He stared at her in anger, Suki should not have survived that day. She should have died with everyone else, not spared and have to live in an endless sleep for the rest of her days. Really for one in that case is it really any better than death, if anything is it not worse! Any ties that Sasuke had to the Uchiha clan must be severed, Itachi cut off most of them leaving only him and the girl. Every Uchiha should have died that day and Suki was no exception. If he was going to go ahead with his decision, he couldn't have any other Uchiha other than Itachi and himself alive. They would be too ashamed.

Sasuke knelt down and whispered into Suki's ear and pulled away, saying bitterly, "I'm sorry that it's come to this but it must be done. Suki...I do wish that I could be here if you were to ever wake but the ties that I've made must be broken. At least now you can be free from your hell..."

He stood next to the female staring into the palm of his hand and then back at her as he felt heat began to collect in his palm until he placed both hands together and made the hand signs for his technique.

The deadly _Snake_,

The mighty _Dragon_,

The quick _Rabbit_

And the fierce _Tiger_.

Silently he whispered "fire style, dragon flame juts—" Suddenly his hand was caught and he looked up into stern and slightly confused eyes of his sensei, Kakashi.

'When did he...'

He did not notice the older man had slipped inside of the room until it stood right behind him and grabbed his wrist.

"Kakashi...? Why are you—"

"What were you about to do Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked away from the stern and what may have been disappointed look in his sensei's eye.

"I was..."

Kakashi sighed deeply and began to pull the younger out of the room, muttering to himself "it's worse than I thought..."

He glanced back at the boy and ordered, "Sasuke come and go back to your room."

A hand lay gently on Sasuke's shoulder, causing him to whip around in a defensive position, yanking his arm free.

"I don't want to rest, I feel fine."

"You should be lying down."

A look of defiance glinted in the teens eyes as stated, "it's not like I went anywhere Kakashi. I just came to visit her."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then who is she?"

"She is also a member of the Uchiha clan but no one even knows she exists because she been in comatose since the massacre."

"I see. Do you bear a grudge against this girl?"

"No."

"Then why did you just try, never mind, Sasuke you should go back to your room now."

"Why."

"Because you're still weak from before and its started to affect your better judgment."

"_Weak_..."

Kakashi grabbed the younger's wrist again and began to pull him out of her room and back to the one he had previously occupied. Sasuke never did stop trying to free himself from his teacher's grasp but just couldn't quite manage.

Eventually he guessed that Kakashi had had enough for he stopped and turned to face the boy. He shut his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Sasuke saw a sudden jerk of movement before he was struck hard in the stomach. Only then did Kakashi release Sasuke's wrist as the boy heaved and fell down to his knees until he lay sprawled out on the ground in a numbing pain. Thinking as he felt his consciousness faded away, '_I really am weak_..."

* * *

Akuma: I know what some of you are thinking and I will say it now before anyone yells at me for adding an oc. Sasuke does NOT love Suki, he doesn't. I thought maybe Itachi could have had a girl in his life when he was younger so I thought why not. Oh well, you Itachi fan girls don't have to worry about her though since she had to be killed off. Itachi's bisexual, never knew that.

Sasuke/Itachi:...(cower)

Akuma: What's wrong with...oh yah, I still have the cage of rabid fan girls behind me. I'm so happy, they haven't tried to threaten me the entire time. Oh dear god, I know I'm losing the story now.

Kakashi: (sigh) doesn't matter, you'll finish when you finish.

Akuma: thank Kakashi, wait a minute. When did you get here?

Kakashi: just now.

Akuma: but I called you a long time ago, heck it was about what, three chapters ago.

Kakashi: Well I...

Akuma: Oh great what's your excuse this time?

Kakashi: Well the next installment of make out paradise had come out and I couldn't wait.

Akuma: ...(thinking 'him and his make out books...')

Either way, the final chapter of never walk alone is coming up next and i'll try to end it in a good way and not something that's to obvious.


End file.
